Thickeners for aqueous systems are needed for various purposes, such as for architectual coatings, industrial coatings, automotive coatings and the like to improve rheology of the coatings. Hydroxyethyl cellulose is a well known thickener for aqueous systems, but it has various deficiencies in that excessive amounts must be used and the theology of the thickened system is inadequate. Various ethoxylated carboxyl-functional polymers which form alkali soluble thickeners are also known, but these have various deficiencies, including inadequate hydrolytic stability.
It has long been desired to provide superior thickeners for aqueous systems which are highly efficient, which better resist hydrolysis, and which provide better theology. This is achieved herein by providing new polymers which possess these desired characteristics.